mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mario (franchise)
Il franchise di Mario è uno dei più grandi franchise del mondo dei videogiochi, il più grande mai creato dalla Nintendo. Il protagonista di questa serie è Mario, un idraulico, che insieme ai suoi amici intraprende grandi avventure e grosse imprese. Questa serie è nata dal nome di un ristorante, Mario & Luigi, che ha dato l'idea dei nomi dei due fratelli idraulici e ha dato il via alla serie. Personaggi principali *Mario: Il protagonista della serie che si cimenta insieme ai suoi amici in delle avventure per salvare Peach da Bowser. È un personaggio taciturno e coraggioso. *Peach: la principessa del Regno dei Funghi, governa con l'aiuto dei Toad. Amata da Bowser ma lei non ricambia perché ha un debole per Mario. *Luigi: Il Fratello minore e fifone di Mario che si mette spesso nei guai che Mario deve risolvere. A volte risulta però poco coraggioso, tanto da aver dato il via a una serie tutta sua. È piuttosto sfortunato ed è taciturno come il fratello. *Bowser: è il malvagio re dei Koopa Troopa e risiede nella Terra Oscura. Detesta Mario più che mai, ed è la sua arcinemesi. Rapisce in molte avventure la principessa e mette sempre in atto piani malvagi. *Bowser Jr.: è l'ultimo figlio di Bowser ed erede al trono del padre. Come Bowser odia Mario e ha cercato più volte di rapire Peach, rimanendo sempre sconfitto da Mario e Luigi. *Bowserotti: sono i primi sette figli di Bowser: **Ludwig von Koopa: il musicista, si impegna tantissimo nella Magia. **Lemmy Koopa: il giocherellone, ha qualche problemino fisico (statura e strabismo). **Roy Koopa: il bulletto, tutto muscoli e minaccie. **Iggy Koopa: il genio di famiglia, prima di NSMBW era praticamente identico a Lemmy. **Wendy O. Koopa: la viziata, nei cartoni per il suo compleanno chiede addirittura il Mondo Reale. **Morton Koopa Jr.: il fastidioso, porta il nome del nonno. **Larry Koopa: l'imbroglione, nei cartoni tenta addirittura di spodestare il padre. *Yoshi: è il migliore amico di Mario, nonché suo prezioso alleato. Si pensa che sia il fidanzato di Strutzi. *Wario: e la controparte cattiva di Mario, è subdolo e ossessionato dal denaro e dai gioielli. *Waluigi: è il complice di Wario e controparte cattiva di Luigi, è un individuo losco e furbacchione e cerca sempre di far man bassa di oggetti. È addirittura più sfortunato di Luigi. *Daisy: la principessa di Sarasaland, governa il suo regno con saggezza. È la migliore amica di Peach ed è stata rapita da Tatanga in passato. *Toad: amico di Mario e suddito della principessa Peach, si rivela a volte un prezioso alleato. Segue Mario e Luigi in molte delle loro avventure. *Donkey Kong: figlio di Cranky Kong, è uno scimmione simpatico e potente, alleato di Mario e suo nemico in passato. *Diddy Kong: nipote di Donkey Kong, porta sempre un berretto rosso e segue il suo amicone ovunque. *Rosalinda: Madre di tutti gli Sfavillotti, è una donna misteriosa, sempre pronta ad aiutare Mario & co. Nemici principali *Goomba: sono i principali sgherri di Bowser, e abitano ogni luogo del Regno dei Funghi. Hanno un re, Goomboss. *Koopa Troopa: sono tartarughe gialle con gusci verdi, gialli, rossi o blu e sono degli sgherri di Bowser. A volte sono raffigurati come personaggi benevoli (come Koopa il Veloce). *Paratroopa: dei Koopa Troopa con le ali. *Bob-omba: nemici pericolosi e tondi, possono esplodere da un momento all'altro. Hanno un re, il Boss Bob-omba. *Categnaccio: creature feroci dalle fauci irte di denti aguzzi simili a cani di ferro, hanno sempre l'impulso di correre dietro a Mario. *Calamako: creature prevalentemente acquatiche. Il loro "capo" è Calamarcio. *Pallottolo Bill: pallottole nere con piccole braccia, se infuriati inseguono Mario ed esplodono appena lo toccano. *Pianta Piranha: piante carnivore molto voraci, mangiano qualsiasi cosa. Alcune possono anche sputare fuoco. Il loro leader è Pipino Piranha. *Boo: piccoli fantasmi tondi dalla lunga lingua. Sono molto timidi e sono nemici invincibili. Il loro re è Re Boo mentre il loro più forte guerriero è Boolosso. *Lakitu: creature appartenenti alla specie dei Koopa, vanno in giro su piccole nuvolette con la faccia e lanciano Koopistrici. *Koopistrice: piccole tartarughe spinose che vengono lanciate dai Lakitu. Possono essere mangiate da Yoshi e risputate sotto forma di uova spinose. *Nella: Koopa Troopa dagli occhi rossi, hanno un resistentissimo guscio blu. Sono inoltre immuni al fuoco. *Torcibruco: creature assai irritabili, popolano le foreste del Regno dei Funghi. *Boom Boom: grosso tartarugone arancione con un guscio rosso sulla schiena. Abita nelle navi di Bowser insieme alla sua sorella Poom Poom ed è un un pericoloso avversario, che come arma principale utilizza la sua forza bruta! *Poom Poom: grossa tartarugona rosa con un guscio rosso e rosa sulla schiena. Abita nelle navi di Bowser insieme al suo fratello Boom Boom ed è una pericolosa avversaria, che come arma principale utilizza due boomerang con un fiocchetto! *Tipo Timido: I Tipi Timidi sono una curiosa tribù di nemici che spesso si trova nei boschi e nelle giungle, lavorano anche per la Truppa Koopa e sono i nemici principali degli Yoshi visto che ne abitano molti nella loro isola. Ne esistono per di più vari tipi tra cui i Tipo Timidottero e i Tipo Boo. *Twomp: sono dei giganteschi muri blu che solitamente proteggono il Castello di Bowser, schiantandosi su i malcapitati che gli passano sotto. Giochi 'Serie principale' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' 'Serie ''Mario Land *''Super Mario Land'' *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' [[Mario Kart (serie)|Serie Mario Kart]] *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' '''Remake *''Super Mario All-Stars (+ Super Mario World)'' *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser'' *''Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le Avventure di Bowser Junior'' *[[Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo 3DS)|''Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo 3DS)]] *New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' 'Serie RPG' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Paper Mario: il Portale Millenario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser'' *''Paper Mario Sticker Star'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.'' *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.'' *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' '[[Mario Party (serie)|Serie ''Mario Party]] *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party-e'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10 '' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' *''Super Mario Party'' ' 'Serie di Luigi' *''Mario is Missing!'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Luigi's Mansion 2'' *''Luigi's Mansion Arcade'' *''New Super Luigi U'' *''Luigi Bros.'' *''Dr. Luigi'' '[[Mario Tennis (serie)|Serie ''Mario Tennis]] *''Mario's Tennis (Virtual Boy)'' *''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' *''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario Power Tennis (Game Cube, Wii)'' *''Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance)'' *''Mario Tennis Open'' *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash '' *''Mario Tennis Aces'' [[Mario Golf (serie)|Serie Mario Golf]] *''Golf'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' *''Mario Golf (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' '''Serie di altri sport *''Mario Smash Football'' *''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario Sports Superstars'' '[[Dr. Mario (serie)|Serie ''Dr. Mario]] *''Dr. Mario (gioco)'' *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Dr. Mario e Sterminavirus'' *''Una pausa con... Dr. Mario'' *''Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure'' [[Donkey Kong (serie)|Serie Donkey Kong]] '''Arcade *''Donkey Kong (gioco)'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Donkey Kong 3'' '[[Mario vs. Donkey Kong (serie)|Serie ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong]] *''Donkey Kong (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: la Marcia dei MiniMario'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia'' *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars '' *''Mini Mario & Friends: Amiibo Challenge'' [[Donkey Kong Country (serie)|Serie Donkey Kong Country, Land e altro]] *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Land'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' *''Donkey Kong Land III'' *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' *''DK: King of Swing'' *''DK: Jungle Climber'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' '''Corse *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Diddy Kong Pilot '' *''Donkey Kong Jet Race'' 'Musicali' *''Donkey Konga'' *''Donkey Konga 2'' *''Donkey Konga 3'' '[[Yoshi (serie)|Serie ''Yoshi]] *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's New Island'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' *''Yoshi's Crafted World'' '''Altri *''Mario Bros.'' *''Wrecking Crew'' *''Wrecking Crew '98'' *''Mario Paint'' *''Mario Clash'' *''Yoshi's Safari'' *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''Hotel Mario'' *''Mario's Picross'' *''Mario Pinball Land'' *''Super Princess Peach'' *''Super Mario Maker '' *''Super Mario Run'' *''Super Mario Maker 2'' Crossover *''Punch Out!!'' *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' *''Wario Blast: featuring Bomberman!'' *''Captain Rainbow'' *''La Via della Fortuna'' *''Itadaki Street DS'' *''Mario Slam Basketball'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''NBA Street V3'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Punch Out!! (Wii)'' *''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' *''Rhythm Paradise Megamix'' *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' 'Serie ''Mario & Sonic *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Tokyo 2020'' [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|Serie Super Smash Bros.]] *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' '''Serie ''Mario Kart *Mario Kart Arcade GP'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' [[Game & Watch Gallery (serie)|'Serie ''Game & Watch Gallery]] *''Game & Watch Gallery'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' Altri media '''Televisione *Saturday Supercade *Le avventure di Super Mario **The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! **The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 **Super Mario World *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons *Donkey Kong Country (serie televisiva) *The Super Mario Challenge *Un videogioco per Kevin 'Film' *Super Mario Bros. (film) *Il Mago 'Anime' *Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! *Super Mario Amada **Super Mario Momotarō **Super Mario Issun-bōshi **Super Mario Shirayuki-hime‎ *Super Mario no Shōbōtai *Super Mario no Koutsuu Anzen *Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land *Mario Kirby Meisaku Video 'Manga' *Super Mario-Kun *Super Mario KC *Otenba Peach-hime *Super Mario 4koma Manga Theater *Super Mario-Kun (Pikkapika) *Waiwai! Wario 'Fumetti' *Blip *Nintendo Comics System *Club Nintendo *Super Mario Adventures *Super Mario Bros. 2 il Film *Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald *Donkey Kong in When Banana Splits *Skylanders: Unexpected Allies 'Libri' *Nintendo Adventure Books *Super Mario Bros. (Libri) *Super Mario Bros. il Film (Libro) *Super Mario Advance (Libro) *Mario and the Incredible Rescue *Super Mario Memorial Book *Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong Country (Libro) *Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle *La storia di Mario: dal 1981 al 1991 de:Mario-Serie nl:Mario (serie) es:Super Mario (serie) Categoria:Serie